


要待多久，什么时候走？

by hopeineverforget



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeineverforget/pseuds/hopeineverforget
Summary: 事实是这样的：在过去的八个月里，他离开提姆 · 德雷克的床连续不超过两个晚上。八个。月。++杰森有点发疯，就像你一样。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	要待多久，什么时候走？

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how long to stay and when to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503855) by [Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister/pseuds/Sister). 



> 译自：https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503855

最糟糕的是，杰森完全知道发生了什么。发生了什么事。以及事实的真相。如果他能够踩在相关的神经键上，或者对他大脑中清醒并活跃于当前现实的部分遭受一次轻微且极其有针对性的中风，禁止它们在白天和黑夜的任何时候都向他大声讲述事实，那么事实，去他妈的，就是这些：在过去的八个月里，他离开提姆 · 德雷克的床连续不超过两个晚上。

八个。

月。

杰森非常清楚这个数字，也非常清楚再过一个星期就是九个月了，但是九个月对下个星期来说才是个问题，因为这个星期的问题还是八个月。八个月。八。这个数字一直困扰着他。他不能忘记这个数字。从这个数字开始，他的大脑没有给他片刻的休息。八个月！当他在刷牙的时候，提姆仍然在被窝里睡得很冷。八个月！当他在华盛顿的二手书店里闲逛，试图用平装书的味道来麻痹自己使自己变得麻木的时候，他大声吼叫着。八个月！当他在肮脏的立交桥阴影下重新包扎他受伤的指关节，决定是否把自行车朝向他们在过去几个星期里驻扎的安全屋，或者把自行车朝向该死的桥上，继续跑，直到到达佛罗里达，这是不是一个更好的主意。八个月！但是在杰森听到这些声音并且意识到他这种已经失去控制的方式应该会直接把他吓到佛罗里达州，或者可能更远的南方到古巴的一个偏远的捕鱼小屋直至开始新的生活之前，他肯定不会这么做。

这确实让他感到害怕。确实如此，发自内心的。杰森 · 托德完全吓坏了，发生的一切让他吓得直哆嗦，但他没有害怕到不敢靠近，于是他重新包扎了他的指关节，这真的让他感到剧烈的疼痛，然后骑车回到了安全屋，这是一个三楼的房子，非常漂亮，里面有褐色砂石建筑，装修齐全，这自然会让事情变得更糟。他进去的时候发现提姆正坐在沙发上用镊子和手电筒从他的小腿上挖出长长的木片，当然，杰森不得不把镊子从他那拿下来，自己动手。他的指关节仍然疼痛，但他的双手是稳定的，确定的，温柔的，事后，提姆把他的拇指放在杰森的颧骨上，俯身亲吻他，然后杰森有更多的时间去思考，而不是几个月，几个星期，几天，他这该死的神经突触。

但是有时候杰森半夜醒来，所有昏昏欲睡、温暖的东西都被街灯照亮了，透过他浅浅的眼皮，他能看到提姆坐在床上看着他，只是盯着他看，从提姆的脸上可以看出，提姆有自己一套负责任的神经突触，渴望告诉他事实，因为提姆可能比杰森拥有多得多这样的神经突触，他们可能都待在提姆脑袋里坐在会议桌前，分发一式三份的装帧文件。

但是提姆什么也没说。杰森什么都没说。事实上，关于一切的一切：不是那八个月，不是共用的安全屋，不是杰森现在每次去杂货店都会自动添加到购物车里的恶心的Zesti可乐罐，当然也不是性——不是他们真的非常明显只是在做爱，而且从第一次开始就是这样了，当一件事导致另一件事，一场争吵演变成摔跤，提姆在旧图书馆的屋顶上在杰森身下扭动，亲吻着杰森，好像他非常渴望那样，当杰森把他的手腕拉过头顶按住时，他发出了一声呻吟。

他们不谈论这个。他们已经八个月没有讨论过这个问题了。在第四个月附近的某个时候杰森跟踪一个嫌疑犯一路到了芝加哥，两天后提姆出现在他的酒店，声称他在这个地区有紧急的韦恩企业事务。当提姆说完他那些狗屁解释时，杰森见到他是如此高兴，以至于他无法掩饰这种高兴。他斜靠在门口，咧嘴笑着，眉毛扬了起来，最后提姆说，“不管怎么说，我应该回市中心的韦恩套房去了。”这比杰森精心设计的冷漠表象要强烈得多，所以他抓住漂亮的丝质领带把提姆拉进房间，在酒店的床上干了他两次，然后彻底放弃了伪装，和他靠在枕头上亲热了整整四十分钟。

他们不谈论这个。

然后又过了一个星期，他妈的已经9个月了，天杀的，杰森脑子里的警铃响了，好像整个世界都着火了。这次他真的把自行车骑过了桥，但是他向东骑去，经过伍德维尔，然后向上骑去，深入到海洋城和泽西海岸，冬天的时候，这里糟糕透顶，风吹得嘎嘎作响，巨大的灰色海浪拍打着空荡荡的海滩。他在沙丘上踢来踢去好几个小时，在风中瑟瑟发抖，最后摔倒在沙地上，脚跟被挖了进去，把小石子扔进海浪里。海岸上太潮湿了，雪不会真的下来，但是偶尔会有几片雪花在月光下闪闪发光。

九个月！他的神经突触在尖叫，不仅是一小撮悲惨的个体准备好了被碾碎，这次是他的整个大脑，所有的一切都在全速运转，传递着他完蛋了，他完蛋了，这次他真的完蛋了，然后一个极其狡猾和恶毒的声音低声说出了男朋友这个词，杰森突然站了起来，不得不放下一些螃蟹，而他的脑细胞则紧紧抓住球棒，毫不留情地把这个邪恶的家伙打死。

午夜来了又走，然后一，二。第三个晚上他真的很冷，这非常好，因为显然这就是为什么他的手在颤抖，为什么他感觉不能把足够的空气吸入他的肺。他无法想象回家的情景。回家，邪恶的脑细胞低语着，从坟墓里对他说话，杰森不能呼吸，他不能呼吸，他不能他妈的呼吸，他不得不滑到潮水退低的地方，舀起一把海水泼在脸上。天气太冷了，他大喊大叫，手指着火鼻子发麻，然后他骑着自行车回到了哥谭市，回到了那个美丽的该死的褐石房子里，不知道他到了那里会做什么，说什么，只知道当他把自行车丢在街上，拖着自己的脚踏车上了三层楼梯，破坏了安全系统，打开了门，提姆不在那里。

不止是不在那儿，提姆走了。

他的电脑不见了。他的武器不见了。他脱掉的衣服扔得满地都是，现在都不见了。他那一叠皱巴巴的红罗宾制服不见了。甚至他那可笑的滑板也不见了，挂在墙上的挂钩上消失了，就像他们在那里呆了几个星期的兄弟会艺术品一样。然后他打开冰箱，发现连七八瓶星巴克冷饮都不见了，但不知为什么，不知为什么，提姆留下了整整六包Zesti可乐，原封不动地放在底层架子上，杰森突然怒火中烧，从塑料环上撕下一个罐子，把它扔了出去，然后从腰带上抽出消过音的格洛克手枪，把那玩意儿从空气中轰了个透。当然，他还得花上20分钟的时间用手和膝盖擦洗墙上和硬木上粘粘的棕色苏打水，感觉自己像个白痴，他确实是这样，但不是因为Zesti，或者更确切地说，完全是因为Zesti；也就是说，只是因为冰箱里有Zesti。

杰森在公寓里又呆了十二分钟，然后把一堆衣服扔进一个行李袋里，清理干净，下了楼梯，骑上自行车回到住宅区，去了唯一一个今年他还没和提姆轮换过的安全屋，那只是因为提姆太他妈的豪华了，不能和蟑螂，石棉，还有从薄薄的墙壁里冲进来重重的波多黎各饶舌歌手混在一起。当杰森解除了警戒，踢开了门，他认为他应该为此感激，在他的生活中有一个地方没有被他的存在所污染，相反，他只是感到悲伤和低劣，当他打开灯，跺了所有的蟑螂，他发现他实际上是可悲地感激说唱音乐，因为它使这个地方不再感到如此该死的空虚。他手里拿着手机睡着了，但他很确定那只是因为他不想错过暴风雪警报。

提姆离开是因为提姆想离开，这样杰森就不会去找了，而且（九个月！)杰森也想离开。第一天很容易。杰森锻炼身体，读书，从唐人街买街边食物，晚上骑车在附近转悠，从线人那里收集情报，用从垃圾箱里捡出来的锯齿状小木块拍打皮条客的脸。在凌晨时分，他回到令人讨厌的安全屋洗澡，练习他的波多黎各说唱西班牙语，这真的是非常容易记住。他一整天都把手机丢在了床上，刷牙的时候他盯着手机，想着可能错过的暴风雪警告。他手里拿着，拇指在按电源按钮的半路上，然后他决定，当所有的雪开始下来的时候，他可能会注意到一场暴风雪，所以他把手机带到厨房，把它关在储藏室里，关在落满灰尘的古老的拉面塔后面。

第二天很容易。公寓里的暖气关闭了，这使他在黎明时分醒来，呼吸困难，手指麻木。但是杰森在糟糕的哥谭市公寓里长大，那里的超级管理人对供暖法规反复无常，特别是当楼里住满了租户，他们自己也对及时支付房租这个概念反复无常的时候。所以他只得利用一个本该在赚钱的早晨，闯入大楼的地下室，自己转动旋钮，然后教六个或八个眼睛大大又饥饿的邻家小孩如何自己闯入，这样一旦杰森不可避免地闪人，他们就可以自己处理了。在那之后，其中一个大概九岁的孩子蠢到试图用一个塑料袋卖给他一些东西，他称之为Frill的东西实际上看起来像是药剂品质的羟考酮，所以这就是杰森整个下午的工作，没收毒品，和附近的几个毒贩聊了很长时间，关于他们分销网络中玩家合适的年龄范围，而这自然非常气愤地惹恼了首脑，一个名叫Stinky的绅士带领一队愤怒的步兵直奔杰森正在耐心等待的封闭熟食店，所以杰森整个晚上都非常忙碌。很快地搞定，告一段落。

第三天是地狱。

杰森醒来的时候没有任何神经突触在对他尖叫。完全没有。一切都很安静：突触，说唱音乐，蟑螂，甚至街道上的交通，虽然当他看向窗外，他发现街道是安静的，因为街道是看不见的，在大量荒唐的积雪已倾倒完毕的天空，一场了不起的年初暴风雪正推动着哥谭进入全年唯一的停火阶段。这是一种天降的仁慈，因为在昨晚的骚乱中，有一刻杰森移动得不够快，一颗子弹划过他的左臂二头肌，连同一整块肉一起划过，现在他确实感到很痛，虽然没有那把犯规的枪的主人现在所感到的那么痛，毫无疑问，他的手腕在医院已经断了，还有几根肋骨。于是，杰森花了一上午的时间换上手臂上的绷带，从其中一个毒贩的口袋里掏出止痛药（仍然装在原来的橙色沃尔格林瓶子里），看着雪花，感觉真的很平静。他正想起床去拆一包拉面，这时一个特别的、极其邪恶的脑细胞拍拍他的肩膀，宣布距离他离开提姆的床已经有两个多月了，因为现在总共已经三个晚上了，提姆绝对不见踪影。

许多突触在那之后开始尖叫。手机从储藏室里拿出来，杰森用颤抖的手指戳了一下电源按钮，但当屏幕亮起时，只有一条短信，而且是一个外卖应用发来的，让他知道70号的多米尼加餐厅本周有免费的芭蕉，价格是10美元。杰森确实很喜欢芭蕉，但是现在他的胃感到恶心和不舒服，就像有一个结坐在中间，有一会儿杰森想知道他是否要呕吐，这几乎可以肯定是因为空腹服用止痛药的结果，但是他努力闭上眼睛，呼吸，不去吐出来。他再次关掉电话，又把它关回储藏室，但是当他因为恶心而被迫吃下一碗拉面后，他不知怎么的又发现手机在他手里，又沉又冷又黑，而且绝对是邪恶的脑电波让他把电话打开，塞进了口袋。他走过去把前额贴在窗户上，盯着窗外的雪，雪下得很大，透过玻璃他只能看到无穷无尽的白色消声毯。

那天他没有去任何地方，其他人也没有。他在公寓里踱来踱去，擦厨房台面，清扫蟑螂尸体，看着窗外邻居家的孩子们在空荡荡的街道上用烤盘和垃圾桶盖子滑来滑去，就像杰森小时候那样，事情还没有完全变糟。提姆可能一辈子都没有像火箭一样飞过一个堆在烤盘上的雪堆。很可能提姆很小的时候就有一个90美元的名牌雪橇，这是他爸爸从挪威商务旅行中给他买的，提姆可能只是从头到脚穿着暖和的滑雪装备坐在雪橇中间，而他的保姆则把雪橇在小兔子山上拖来拖去，可能那些山根本就不在哥谭市，因为杰森无法想象小提米会像平民一样被放出来在街上玩耍。如果提姆在这里，杰森会问他这件事，然后嘲笑他，然后把他赶到街上，从邻居家的孩子那里借一个烤盘，来弥补失去的时间。杰森对自己笑了笑，然后他想起来了，然后他安静地咒骂了一声，然后躺在床垫上。他的手臂疼。

他一天中大部分时间断断续续地睡觉。大多数情况下，这确实是止痛药的错，但有几个时刻，他挣扎着醒过来，站起来去小便，喝点水，环顾荒芜的厨房足够长的时间，决定他不是真的想马上清醒过来，而最简单的解决办法就是再次入睡。他做的梦（不是关于提姆的，他从来没有梦到过提姆）都是些奇怪的事情，扭曲的噩梦，常见的死亡、痛苦、鲜血、怪物和笑声，但这些都不是什么新鲜事。最新的情况是，每当他醒来的时候，大口喘气，床单被汗水浸透，提姆不会从靠在枕头上的地方俯视他，在笔记本电脑上打字，告诉他，“你没事” ，不是一个问题，也不是命令——一个冷静而客观的事实陈述，然后提姆会一直盯着杰森，直到杰森完全回到他的身体里，然后他才会伸出手去触摸杰森。提姆也会做噩梦，但是他睡眠时间非常奇怪，以至于杰森事后很少发现他，睁开眼睛，什么也不看，当杰森打电话的时候，他离自己太远，听不到自己的名字。

那天晚上，他穿上西装，走到下雪的街区，坏胳膊被夹克里的吊带吊起来。天气非常寒冷，但是街道很干净——扫雪机至少已经扫过三次了，把成堆的雪扔到人行道上，把新鲜的盐撒在杰森的靴子下面，当他走路的时候，除了把两三个无家可归的人从他们的硬纸板上拉出来，强迫他们去城里的一个庇护所之外，没有别的事情可以做，街上除了他没有别人。他回到公寓取他的自行车，打算绕着院子或者公园街骑一圈，只是为了找点事做，但是当他到达公寓时，他进去了，又吃了一片止痛药，然后继续睡觉。

第四天也一样糟糕。

杰森从噩梦中醒来，带着剧烈的疼痛走进了寒冷的晨光中，原来是因为那天晚上他翻了个身，把他的胳膊压在床垫上好几个小时。他换了敷料，把剩下的止痛药冲进马桶，这样他就不会受到诱惑，尽管他的胳膊疼得要命。一天就够了。但是这种突如其来的头脑清醒并不比没完没了的古怪噩梦好多少，因为这会提醒杰森，他不仅痛苦而且对自己的痛苦极度愤怒，他还饥渴得要死，因为他已经好几个月好几个月没有性生活了。第二个月的时候，他和提姆同时患上了流感（回想起来，这可能是不可避免的），而且两人都病得很厉害，恶心到连续三天不能下床，但那是三天，而不是四天，回想起来，也许有那么一个朦胧的时刻，杰森从一个发烧的春梦中醒来，发现他穿着短裤射了，但是肯定只有在杰森真正意识到高潮的时候才算。

无论如何，杰森已经够硬了，他甚至没有把他的运动裤在第一回合完全脱下来，只是把它们推到膝盖上，然后拖回床垫上，他的手已经在握上他的老二了，紧紧的，快速的，急迫的，他自己熟悉的老茧刮得刚刚好，四分钟后，他咕哝着到了，擦了擦他的手，拖着他的汗水，在他回到床垫上整整两个半小时之前，运动裤踢了一路，这一次，上升到咒骂他的拳头，追求一个不知何故不会被抓住的性高潮。他的身体不需要他的手和老茧。他的身体不习惯用他的手和老茧来凑合。他已经习惯了上帝的存在。慢慢来。把提姆亲到头晕目眩，把他从西装里拽出来，当提姆把他的下体挤出去的时候，他咬住了提姆的下巴。他的手抚摸着提姆的皮肤，抚摸着，让提姆赤身裸体地坐在他的膝盖上蠕动着。他内心的热度，杰森光滑的手指上天鹅绒般的压力，耶稣在上，第一次甜蜜的推动，如此紧，紧的杰森可以抽泣。提姆跪着，提姆趴着，提姆仰躺，提姆在杰森的臂弯里靠在墙上，或者杰森仰躺，提姆滑在他的老二上。然后有时候，有时候，他向前倾身，用手指掐住杰森的喉咙，他的拇指平放在杰森锁骨之间的柔软的地方，没有压进去，只是抓住那里，抓住杰森的眼睛，然后俯身舔杰森的下唇，而杰森的嘴唇颤抖着，全身发热，猛地往上顶。提姆朝他咧嘴笑着，他的犬齿如此锋利，如此洁白。在劣质安全屋的床垫上，杰森眼睛紧闭着，溅出了手指，但是当他恢复清醒，呼吸困难，什么都没有改变。

第五天。

第六天。

第七天。

第八天和杰森已经走出了苦不堪言和欲火中烧，并绕回怒不可遏和欲火中烧。他骑着自行车在街坊四周咆哮，与那些除了在人行道上展示自己的武器之外什么也没做的匪徒们进行可笑的街头斗殴。第二次之后，他抓起手机，拍了一张肚子上带着“来吧”的照片，然后他把照片存进了一条短信里，在大脑恢复正常工作之前发给了提姆，之后又全部删除。

第九天杰森在麦迪逊的一家同性恋俱乐部门外停了下来——粉色和蓝色的灯光，微弱的震耳欲聋的音乐，门外飘扬的彩虹旗。一个保镖在白雪皑皑的人行道上跺脚取暖。他应该做这件事。进去吧。找个人，就今晚。把它从他身体里赶出去。或者，见鬼，在整个哥谭市的每个俱乐部里，都会有女孩乐意带着他的腹肌回家，为了一些毫无意义和有趣的事情。“要么进来，要么滚蛋，”保镖告诉杰森，杰森低下头继续往前走。他把吊带扔了，但他的胳膊还在抽痛，像是在说什么：蠢货，蠢货，蠢货。

在第十天，杰森爬上了东区的一栋公寓楼顶，这里的视线非常好，可以看到隔壁的顶层公寓，大约有十二个人正在把砖头包起来，递给背着背包的孩子们。他正在考虑把毒品戒指作为他的冬季项目，用来消磨时间，直到积雪开始融化。这样高的地方，风像子弹一样穿过他的身体，穿过一罐Zesti可乐。当他在边缘徘徊，试图让一些生命力重回身体时，他可以一直看到第三大街，一英里又一英里到市中心，就在他视野的最边缘，那一小块面包屑，是哥谭歌剧院，所有的一切都装饰在探照灯，泛光灯和泛光灯下，就像一个火上的蚁丘。杰森把手指塞在腋窝下慢跑。有什么东西在唤起他的记忆。歌剧院，一月，灯火辉煌，喧嚣喧闹，可能是音乐，可能是门卫，可能是坐满了可怕的哥谭市老太太的豪华轿车，她们穿着珍珠项链和羊绒披肩……韦恩慈善晚会。当然。杰森步行回到他的驻地，旁边是某人夏日番茄园里被遗忘的木乃伊碎片，他开始把他的杂志， M110狙击步枪和弹匣从他在友好商店找到的米老鼠行李袋里拿出来，双手在没有连接大脑的情况下工作，因为他的大脑现在完全不可逆转地被红磨坊占据着。

还有复古好莱坞。还有拉斯维加斯，宝贝。还有《起锚》。10月份的时候，提姆穿着运动裤和杰森的一件汗衫，手里拿着平板电脑，在Pinterest上的滚动列表寻找灵感，在沙发上摊开手脚，考虑并拒绝了八到十二个不同的晚会主题。《一千零一夜》太种族主义。秘密花园听起来过于性感（他对杰森想要演示这一点不感兴趣）。咆哮的二十年代去年已经用过了。最后冬日仙境赢了，尽管提姆抱怨到了一月底，每个人都会厌倦冬天，更愿意去参加一个叫做巴厘岛比基尼海滩大淘金的派对，然后杰森说去他妈的，也许他真的会去参加一个叫做巴厘岛比基尼海滩大淘金的派对,提姆说你真的会来吗，杰森说只是为了看提姆穿着泳裤演讲，提姆说当然可以，但是你真的会来吗，杰森说只是为了泳裤，提姆悲伤地说他实际上不能用这个主题，杰森说这很好，因为他实际上不会来，提姆叹了口气，轻弹了一下杰森的眼睛，不知为什么他们那晚没有做爱。

杰森一直等到所有背着背包的孩子都离开了顶层公寓，然后又等了一段时间，等到每个背着背包的孩子都顺着电梯走到前门。他数了两遍，以防万一。然后他用眼珠看着那些还在房间里说话、笑、抽烟、念台词的人，对着其中两个人的头部开枪，速度之快，第二枪的声音一下子就把第一枪吞了下去。只是随便两个人。也许没什么特别的人。也许他们很特别，杰森不知道。他已经把杂志剪下来，扔回米奇没拉上拉链的肚子里。他消极地看着街对面房间里的一片混乱。人们尖叫，人们哭泣。人们对着手机大喊大叫。一会儿会有更多的人出现，然后那些人会大喊大叫，也许还会哭，然后所有的人会一起冲下电梯，冲到街上，去追捕任何他们能找到的Stinky那伙卖Frill的人，然后杀了他们，然后Stinky会大喊大叫，很可能不会哭，把他的人放出来去追杀在东区卖Frill的毒贩。会有越来越多的人死去。到了早上，杰森知道，到了早上，两个团伙不管还剩什么都会变得更加卑鄙、肮脏、脆弱，很可能已经准备好被扫帚和平底锅扫进垃圾处理机了。杰森并没有想太多。他现在大部分时间都在思考如何防止自己做一些极其愚蠢的事情，但是自从出生以来，他几乎一直在这个问题上得负分。他把自行车留在市中心的停车场，步行穿过歌剧院后面的小巷，这只是时间问题。

穿着一身散发老古董气味的晚礼服，他不得不在另一个安全屋停留一下，把它从服装袋里拿出来。他的手臂上的衣服太紧了，无疑已经过时了。后台门口甚至没有任何警卫，只有一个钥匙卡通行面板，他用口袋电击枪给它短了路。门咔哒一声打开，他走进一个明亮的走廊，化妆间从他的左边开始，他的右边正在进行一场大规模的餐饮业务，歇斯底里的叫喊声和破碎的玻璃，比任何路标都好：请这边走。他在混乱中穿行，除了他自己之外，没有与任何人进行任何眼神交流——突然间，令人惊讶地——他在预备厨房门外挂在墙上的一面镀金镜子里亮了起来，他的领结歪斜着，头发乱蓬蓬的，眼睛里满是疯狂的黑眼圈，好像有人趁他不注意时把他狠狠地打了一顿。他看起来像个疯子。他是一个疯狂的人，他决定，当他走过街角进入派对，灯光、噪音、笑声从每个角落回荡着中大西洋富翁的口音，他们在葡萄园住的时间比在哥谭市的时间还要长。杰森停顿了一下，但只是评估一下情况，当然不是因为他被吓到了，而是因为他从来没有做过这样的事情，不管是派对，还是肥猫，还是“这个季度天堂般的市场状态”，从来没有，哪怕是在14岁的时候，塞进一件痒痒的儿童礼服，被警告要友好礼貌，布鲁斯的手指夹在他的肩膀上，把他引向一个又一个口袋鼓鼓的销账随行者。首先，每次他一开口，帕克街的口音就暴露了他的身份。

但杰森提醒自己，他今晚不是来和派对上的客人聊天的，他只是来……

到底是为了什么？什么？杰森再次退回到角落，忽略了服务员好奇地看着他和装满香槟的托盘。他盯着巨大的自命不凡的墙镜，镜子上装饰着装饰性的涂层，不得不承认自己完全没有计划可言。到目前为止，他完全是凭着冲动行事，但是现在冲动已经烟消云散，他不知道如何像个胜利者走出这场混乱，而不是像一个郁郁寡欢、内心病态的砖头脑袋白痴（他踩了踩邪恶的脑细胞），头脑不清醒，两个星期都没有提姆，提姆今晚也不会穿着泳裤发表演讲，但是不管怎样，他就在这里，在这栋大楼里，很可能就在一群制药公司高管和运输大亨的纠结之中，在畅谈摩纳哥的游艇俱乐部和避税场所的同时，一边挥舞拳头一边吸引百万美元的慈善捐款。杰森深深地吸了一口气。

他应该等等。在提姆离开的时候，潜伏在后面，抓住他。他应该回家一个人吃拉面。他应该用 那把M110步枪把自己的脑袋轰掉。这将是绅士的做法。提姆离开是因为他想离开，杰森提醒自己，但是一些强烈的想法突然强调了提姆事实上根本没有离开这个事实，事实上他和制药公司的高管们就在这个歌剧院里，事实上就在这个建筑里，已经他妈的十天十天了，如果他让这个数字变成十一，他会被诅咒的。

虽然还没有计划，但是毫无根据的信心，杰森在派对生活中奋力前行。冬日仙境如火如荼，到处都是光秃秃银枝的假树，低矮的枝形吊灯，白色的绣球花像雪花一样堆积在桌布上，细长的蜡烛让冰雕熠熠生辉。他从国会议员和他们的女儿身边经过，经过了有着古老血统的哥特人和新血统的哥特人，经过了纽约人和费城人，经过了大西洋城的赌场大亨，还经过了少数几个愿意从特拉华洲这种地方赶来的大都会人士，然后他猛地停下来，缩在一个巨大的雪花冰雕后面，看到了迪克 · 格雷森站在崇拜者的拥抱中走下宏伟的楼梯。是的，当然，韦恩慈善晚会上的韦恩比他要找的还要多。也许他们都在这里，他们整个有毒的巢穴，可能与他们宽广的的社交网络一起，只要一眼就能认出他。奥利弗奎恩和黛娜兰斯，塞琳娜凯尔，戴安娜普林斯。已经没有希望了。杰森鼓起勇气，冲上楼梯，从黄金男孩身边经过，黄金男孩瞥了他一眼，然后盯着他，然后像毒蛇一样伸出手臂抓住杰森的袖子。

“这是怎么回事？”迪克说，他忘了用他那迪克-格雷森-小报式的公主嗓音，所以所有那些奉承他的派对上的人几乎都要气疯了，因为他们突然被介绍给天地总司令夜翼和所有无关紧要的居民。“解释一下。现在。”

杰森露出牙齿，甩开迪克的手。“别把衬衫弄丢了，大鸟。我不是来找麻烦的。”

迪克哼了一声，“是啊，我只等了三十分钟，麻烦就自己来了。”

“我们中的一些人只是在这里享受派对，”杰森说。“有点信心吧。”他转过身去，继续走上楼梯，专注于投射出一种无比冷漠的神情，但他的心狂跳不止。他感觉自己就像一只被逼到角落的囊地鼠，被盘旋的鹰标记着等待死亡。

提姆不在阁楼上，也不在走廊里，也不在小卖部的桌子旁边，那里摆放着精致的韦恩花纹小蛋糕。他不在浴室、更衣室、储藏室或排练室。他不在楼上，也不在舞台上，当杰森从最高的阳台往下看的时候。也许他回到一楼了。也许他正和布鲁斯，达米安，凯特凯恩，芭布斯，卡西，斯蒂芬布朗站在一起，去他妈的，还有克拉克肯特。也许杰森是个白痴。他坐在顶层空无一人的走廊里的一张天鹅绒沙发上，形成了一个新的进攻计划，这个计划不需要向另外六个或者八个迪克 · 格雷森解释，十分钟后，他还是坐在那里，从他的袖口缝里扯开一根线，感觉非常的愚蠢。他手臂疼。

当有人坐在沙发的另一端时，他需要一拍，两拍，三拍才能意识到只有一个人可以做到这样，而不会让杰森的内部警报器发狂。“嘿，”提姆说，杰森低着头，不让自己看，不让自己看，所以他看到的只有提姆的鞋子，漂亮地闪闪发亮，映着墙壁壁灯的光辉。“迪克告诉我的。”

“哦，”杰森说。

“恐怕今晚不能穿泳裤了，”提姆说。

“可惜，”杰森说，或者试着说，但是实际上什么也说不出来，因为他的舌头对他的嘴来说太重了。

“杰森，”提姆说，然后，当寂静延伸出来时，声音柔和多了，“杰。”

杰森抬起头来，但只看到提姆的手——右手放在他的大腿上，左手紧紧地抓住沙发边缘，手指周围的天鹅绒泛起窝纹，卷在手掌根部薄薄的白色伤疤周围，令人心痛的熟悉。

“你没事吧？”杰森盯着那个伤疤看了一辈子后，终于问道。

提姆叹了口气，“你呢? ”

“不，”杰森说。

提姆的手往沙发里伸得更深了。“你他妈的，”他说，杰森耸耸肩，因为他同意了。“我必须在二十分钟后发表演讲。既然你来了，我就应该这么做吗？”他松开沙发垫，双手交叉放在膝盖上，手指紧扣在一起。“我很害怕，”他说。

“关于演讲？”

“关于你，”提姆说，“已经九个月了，我不知道你是否知道。”

杰森想哭又想笑，他们不谈论这个，这是规则。

然而。

“已经十天了，”杰森说。“我不知道你是否知道。”他抬头看着提姆的脸，看着他清澈的蓝眼睛，他迷失了，他完了，他会做任何事，说任何话，不管是九个月到十个月，十二个月到一百个月。他张开嘴巴想看看里面有什么，但是他根本不用说话，因为提姆在微笑，然后大笑，当他们接吻的时候就像回到了家。回家，邪恶的脑细胞低语着，杰森叹了口气。是的。家。


End file.
